


Someone To Stay

by Whosstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Melissa McCall, Broken Bones, Derek Comes Back, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Violence, Hospitals, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jackson is a Good Friend, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Oblivious, Original Character(s), Post-Season 4, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Build, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosstilinski/pseuds/Whosstilinski
Summary: Summary comes later





	Someone To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This is my first teen wolf/sterek fan fiction. I love the show and this ship with my wholeass heart, so I decided why not create and write my own sterek fanfiction. This is actually kind of really sad and depressing towards the beginning but i SWEAR there is a happy ending, so read till the end. If rape/sexual harassment, abusive relationships, or suicidal thoughts trigger you, please don’t read this. Nothing is too graphic , but I don’t want to trigger anything. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story :).

Stiles set his throbbing head into his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. His whole body ached, and he was in an insufferable amount of pain. He didn’t even want to think about how many bruises were now scattered across his body. 

He didn’t even know what he did wrong. The night had actually started off fine. Kyle had been in a pretty good mood, which was rare nowdays. They went to go see a movie, came back home and cooked dinner, and watched some tv. 

And then, Kyle decided to have a couple of drinks. And all hell broke loose. 

He could still hear Kyle’s cold voice as he viciously hit a helpless Stiles. 

“I saw you checking out that guy that sat next to us at the movie. You think I’m fucking stupid, Stiles?” He had yelled, causing Stiles to flinch. “Look at me when I talk to you!” Kyle screamed angrily. 

Stiles cautiously looked up at his boyfriend. His face was crinkled up in disgust and pure anger, and the look in his eyes was downright horrifying. 

“Am I not good enough for you, Stiles?” Kyle spoke with a low voice. Stiles shook his head vigorously. 

“Of course n-not.” Stiles has said shakily. He didn’t want to anger Kyle anymore that he already was.


End file.
